


Pepper

by qwanderer



Series: Midnight Mystery [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Pepper and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> The bulk of this segment happens directly after the bulk of Chapter 8 of Better Mischief Through Science.

It took a while for Pepper to come around to accepting the Loki/Tony thing. 

When Pepper had broken things off with Tony, she had stopped taking care of him, but she had never stopped taking care of his company. When Loki began wandering around the tower, Pepper had avoided him, but when Tony realized all he had to do to avoid paperwork was stick close to his slightly homicidal new boyfriend, that became impractical. She switched to tolerating Loki's presence but refusing to speak to him. 

The first time Pepper conspicuously and stiffly ignored Loki's greeting, Tony opened his mouth to call her on it, but Pepper pulled out that Look that she used only when it was very important that Tony shut up. Tony knew and respected that look. Tony shut up.

Then there was the silver apple incident. 

Pepper had been watching the news, as she did whenever Tony was doing something spectacularly dangerous, stupid, or both. The footage of Loki's apparent death loomed large in her memory as the Avengers returned to the tower. Then Loki walked in with the others, healthy, blue and smiling. Pepper walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. 

"Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again, she said fiercely, tears starting in her eyes. "Tony cares about you too much."

"I know," he said simply, returning her serious look. Then his mouth quirked. "Besides, Tony knew the plan."

"It was _supposed_ to be a _backup_ plan. You didn't give Plan A much of a chance," Tony said, sliding up next to Loki and throwing a possessive arm over the slightly higher shoulders. 

"I seized the moment. Besides, Plan A was merely meant to distract our opponent, and you, from my real plan. I was confident that it would work."

"On that subject," Tony said angrily, "How does a magical apple determine whether something is true love or not? Because to me, that seems awfully unscientific to stake your life on."

"Magic as old as golden and silver apples...just works," said Loki. 

"You don't _know?_ " Tony gaped at Loki. "And you gambled everything on what? A theory that I would be able to wake you up? a _feeling?_ "

"When it comes to silver apples, true love means merely real love. Nothing as frightening or abstract as destiny." Loki took a step towards Tony. "I'm a sorcerer. I gamble on the effectiveness of magic every day. I knew it would work."

Tony contemplated him for a moment, and then shook his head. "I agree with Pepper. Don't do it again."

"I don't plan on it, but if you insist, next time I won't save the world. We'll run away together and watch it burn."

"I insist," said Tony, and kissed him, passionately and extensively.

"Eew! You guys! That is so wierd!" Pepper interrupted them loudly.

"Really? You didn't say anything the last time I kissed a guy in front of you. And there were a lot less clothes involved then."

Pepper pursed her lips contemplatively. "Yes, but that wasn't... _romantic._ " She infused the word with a sort of bewildered fascination.

Tony frowned. "I'm _always_ romantic."

Pepper snorted with sudden laughter. "I guess you could call it that."

Loki, with Tony's arms still around him, spoke up then. "He _is_ always romantic. To someone who appreciates intelligence and power."

"No, Loki," said Pepper. "He's romantic whenever _you're_ around." She sighed. "I'm going to have to admit it, aren't I? You two are good together."

They both beamed at her, which was...really quite disconcerting. 

"Okay, I have to go...look at columns of numbers for a while." She pointed at Loki. "But at some point? We need to talk."

"I couldn't agree more."

Pepper left the Avengers to celebrate their victory.


End file.
